


The Alpha-Beta Connection

by princeless



Series: Alpha-Beta Soup [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Katsuki Yuuri, Courting Rituals, Cultural Differences, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, happily-ever-after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeless/pseuds/princeless
Summary: Yuuri is a scent-blind beta. No one ever told him about alpha courting rituals.





	The Alpha-Beta Connection

##### Chapter 6: Courtship Displays

"Poor Viktor Nikiforov," Yuuko murmurs, watching the five-time World Champion glide across the ice.

"What's wrong with Viktor?" Yuuri asks, looking up from his skates to track Viktor's movements.

Viktor catches his gaze and slows down to blow Yuuri a playful kiss. Yuuri reflexively smiles back--

\--until a pointy elbow slams straight into the side of his soft underbelly.

"Ow! Yuu-chan!"

"Send one back," Yuuko hisses savagely. "You'll hurt his feelings!"

"Uh…" Yuuri knows better than to try to argue with her. Even though it is patently ridiculous that Viktor Nikiforov's feelings might be hurt because his socially awkward student doesn't know how to play with Viktor in flirt mode. Sighing, he obediently blows a perfunctory kiss in Viktor's direction the next time he flies by. Viktor beams, and mimes catching it, before pressing the tips of his fingers to his lips like he's holding another one of his shiny gold medals. Picture perfect.

"He seems fine to me," Yuuri says, rolling his eyes.

Yuuko smacks the back of his head. Yuuri has no idea what he did to deserve all the sudden violence from his childhood friend.

* * *

##### Chapter 5: Competition

Yurio shoves a book into his face, snarling, "Read this or die, pig!” It is titled _Understanding Your Crazy Alpha._

Puzzled, Yuuri skims through the book. There are chapters for territorial behavior, scenting, and…oh! Puberty! The book was about _Yurio._ He reads the paragraph on violent mood swings with growing fondness. It must be Yurio's roundabout way of apologizing for his teenage rage. _What a tsundere._

The next day, Yurio is presented with a plateful of homemade rice cakes with little cat faces drawn on top. Yurio blushes and sputters, but ultimately accepts the offering with minimal swearing. It's adorable. Yuuri manfully suppresses the urge to ruffle his fluffy, golden hair.

Viktor remains strangely silent.

Until they get to the rink.

"Today, you will both be training under a soothing Japanese waterfall," Viktor declares with a peculiar glint in his eyes. "It will purify your _souls_." His looming horror movie smile makes them both shiver.

"This is revenge, isn't it," Yurio mutters in resignation, not meeting Viktor's eyes.

"What did we _do?_ " Yuuri wails.

But the God of Ice will not be appeased this day.

* * *

##### Chapter 7: Nuptial Gifts

Viktor went on a shopping spree. Again. Yuuri stares at the collection of boxes and bags sitting on his bed.

"Is this about the tie?" Yuuri asks, plaintively. "Are you trying to replace my _entire_ wardrobe?"

"I just like to dress you up!" Viktor chirps, winding a kitten soft scarf around Yuuri's neck. His eyes are soft and glowing, as he gently tucks the tag underneath Yuuri's chin.

Yuuri holds his breath and feels his cheeks flush. The scarf is very warm.

* * *

##### Chapter 9: Scenting

Viktor doesn't say anything, but Yuuri knows he's homesick.

"What makes you say that?" Phichit wonders over Messenger, leaning his chin on his fist.

"Well, he's normally pretty clingy, right?"

"Wraps himself around you like a hungry anaconda," Phichit agrees, nodding sagely.

"I wouldn't put it like _that._ It's just that lately he's been wanting a lot of reciprocal face-to-neck smushing."

"Reciprocal-- _what?_ " Phichit slams his hands on his desk and leans in. "Yuuri, my darling, that's called _scenting._ Did you not take a single biology class _ever?_ "

"But I'm a beta," Yuuri says, dismissively. "It's different, right? Like hugs between family members? I think it makes him feel less lonely here. And he gets all mopey if I don't do it back."

"Hugs…between family members…" Phichit repeats, blankly. His face is indescribable.

As Yuuri waits patiently for Phichit's brain to boot back up, the door bursts open, and Makkachin bounds onto Yuuri's bed. Viktor promptly follows, carrying a delicious-smelling bowl of soup.

"Yuuri!" Viktor coos, leaning his head on Yuuri's shoulder. "I brought you something to warm you up!"

"Thanks, Viktor," Yuuri says, lifting his hand from Makkachin's fur to reach for the bowl.

Viktor smoothly lifts it away from his grabby fingers, and presses Yuuri's face back toward the laptop screen.

"Ah-ah! You're being rude to your friend," Viktor says, sweetly, waving at Phichit. Phichit madly waves back.

"I'm--sorry?"

Viktor grins with his perfect white teeth, like he _knows_ he's about to get his way, and nudges the spoon against Yuuri's lips. "Let me help you, Yuuri! I'll feed you while you chat!"

Phichit's smile grows very, very wide, as he rapidly taps the keys on his laptop.

"You're screenshotting this, aren't you." Yuuri buries his face into his hands, ignoring Viktor's protests as the spoon scrapes against his cheek.

* * *

##### Chapter 1: Cultural Differences and Universal Signals

"It's just that…you never asked me on a date. That's what betas do when they like someone. They go on a date," Yuuri says, tonelessly, staring into space. "You just…" He thinks back to the past couple of months with a frown. The feeding, the clothes, the touching, the _naked_ touching, the requests to _sleep together_ … "You--you really _were_ scenting me!"

"Don't forget throwing myself at you naked in the bath," Viktor reminds him, shamelessly, petting his hair with soothing fingers.

"Yeah…you did that, too," Yuuri says, wonderingly. "And that means…Yurio's book was about _you?_ And--oh! That's why you were so mad when I made him those snacks…"

"I wanted to rip him limb from limb," Viktor agrees, cheerfully. "Feeding another alpha right in front of me. My beloved is so cruel!"

"That waterfall was _freezing_ , Viktor! And besides! I…didn't know what I was doing. I've never done this with an alpha before. Or with--with anyone." Yuuri feels his face flame, and wonders if the whole world knew before he did.

Viktor tenderly picks up Yuuri's hand and brushes his lips over the knuckles. "And I've never been in love before," he breathes, blue eyes intent. "Was I doing it wrong?"

"No,” Yuuri says, smiling helplessly back at him. “You were doing it just right.”

* * *

##### Chapter 10: Bonding

Yuuri feels warm fingers brushing the hair from his ear as he slowly wakes up.

"Viktor," he murmurs, feeling warm and syrupy, as he lazily slides his limbs against the sheets. He catches Viktor's fingers and rubs his thumb across the gold band with a sigh. "How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"Since it was still morning," Viktor confesses, smiling into his pillow. "Perk of being my fiancé."

"My very own private stalker," Yuuri agrees. "Gotta soothe those delicate alpha nerves somehow. Will it get better or worse after we do the bonding ritual thing?"

Viktor's breath catches. "You want to--?"

"Well, yeah." Yuuri finally sits up, so he can look Viktor in the eye. "You did my silly beta mating ritual in Barcelona, so now we do yours," he says, firmly. Then, after a pause, he hastily adds, "With lots of antiseptic, of course! And mouthwash! And…maybe some lidocaine?"

"How very romantic of you," Viktor says, drily. But he's already smothering Yuuri's face in little kisses. The right eyelid, then the left, the tip of his nose, the corner of his mouth, the dip of his chin…

"Betas don't get all those lovely endorphins from getting gnawed on," Yuuri explains, giggling as Viktor smacks a very wet kiss right between his eyebrows. "And--you missed a spot."

"Can't have that," Viktor hums, as he finally breathes a kiss into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Yuuri, dime-a-dozen beta, takes up work as a part-time concubine for the winter...


End file.
